A seat belt retractor has many rotating and pivoting parts such as locking elements, arms that drive the locking elements and pawls that transmit acceleration sensor information to the locking elements. These parts must be able to rotate or pivot freely in their mountings, with minimum friction, for optimum performance and response. However if clearances between components are made too large unsatisfactory noise levels, through rattle, may result and the extra movement may also affect the overall performance of the retractor.